


ONLY ONCE

by IvaGiu74



Category: Okane ga Nai (Anime), Okane ga nai (manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaGiu74/pseuds/IvaGiu74
Summary: Kuba Homare era certo di ritrovarsi con i piedi appesi ad una fune in fondo alla Baia di Tokyo, dopo che il suo boss Kanou Somuku aveva scoperto i suoi sentimenti per Ayase Yukiya, un bellissimo ragazzo dolce e delicato come un angelo, costretto a ripagare il suo debito con Kanou attraverso il sesso.
Relationships: Ayase Yukiya/Kuba Homare
Kudos: 3





	ONLY ONCE

Ciao a tutti!! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction su OKANE GA NAI, una breve avventura che coinvolge Kuba Homare, Ayase e Kanou. Per chi non avesse letto gli ultimi capitoli pubblicati del manga, contiene spoiler. Scusate per eventuali errori di grammatica e ortografia.Vi auguro una buona lettura.  
Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, storia scritta senza scopo di lucro.

ONLY ONCE 

Kuba Homare era certo di ritrovarsi con i piedi appesi a una fune in fondo alla Baia di Tokyo, dopo che il suo boss Kanou Somuku aveva scoperto i suoi sentimenti per Ayase Yukiya ,un bellissimo ragazzo dolce e delicato come un angelo, costretto a ripagare il suo debito con Kanou attraverso il sesso. All’inizio del suo sentimento, Homare provava rabbia e gelosia verso il suo capo, perché trattava il povero ragazzo come un oggetto, mettendolo in imbarazzo e costringendolo a farlo talvolta anche davanti a lui, in macchina o in ufficio. Ci fu un episodio dove un nemico di Kanou, di nome Konomi-san, con un inganno e ricatto nei confronti di Ayase, era riuscito a prenderlo in ostaggio, Kuba in preda ai risentimenti nei confronti del suo capo, si alleò con quest’ultimo. Però non avrebbe mai realmente tradito il suo boss, infatti si scoprì che lo aveva fatto soprattutto per stare vicino al ragazzo e proteggerlo. Ma ci fu un’occasione in cui, mentre erano a casa di Konomi-san, che Ayase e Kuba ebbero una discussione, e la rabbia di Homare prese il sopravvento, spingendolo ad agire in modo totalmente diverso dal suo carattere sempre controllato. Aveva già confessato il suo amore ad Ayase in un‘altra occasione, ma non riusciva proprio a capire perché il ragazzo continuava a proteggere il suo aguzzino, bastardo del suo capo, così perdendo il suo controllo si avventò su Ayase con l’intento di prendere con la forza il suo amore ( proprio come faceva sempre Kanou ). Iniziò a baciarlo con ardore e con tutto il desiderio che tante volte aveva dovuto reprimere, Ayase non si ribellò a quell’attacco di Kuba e non respinse apertamente quella forza passionale che lo travolse, lasciò semplicemente che lui lo facesse, ma quel cambiamento lo sconvolse, non si era mai comportato così violentemente nei suoi riguardi, era sempre stato gentile con lui, e aveva sempre provato per lui profonda ammirazione, anche dopo quando si era confessato, bensì all‘inizio ne rimase sorpreso. Per fortuna Homare riprese il controllo di se stesso, fermandosi subito e rendendosi conto di quale atto orribile stava per compiere sul suo amato, lui non avrebbe mai potuto fare del male ad Ayase proprio perché provava dei sentimenti dolci e sinceri, alche il ragazzo rimase comunque sbigottito dal suo nuovo e improvviso cambio di umore. Dopo l’episodio con Konomi-san, Homare aveva capito che c’era un profondo sentimento che legava Kanou e Ayase che andava oltre il debito e il sesso, così decise di mettere da parte il suo amore per il biondo angelo lasciandolo libero di andare verso di lui, perché il ragazzo aveva manifestato apertamente di essere innamorato di Kanou-san. Quindi il suo boss decise di dargli una seconda possibilità, facendolo continuare a lavorare per lui, sempre come assistente sottoposto e guardia del corpo di Ayase, approfittando proprio dei suoi sentimenti per avere la migliore sicurezza per lui, mettendo la sua vita davanti a tutto. Ed era proprio così, Homare avrebbe dato la sua stessa vita a costo di proteggere Ayase. Ma doveva stare attento a non fare un altro passo falso o non gli avrebbe dato possibilità di scampare da morte certa. Come guardia del corpo di Ayase, era incaricato di accompagnare e andare a riprendere il ragazzo che frequentava l’Università, già era successo che Ayase si fosse trovato nei guai con dei suoi compagni universitari, e Kuba era intervenuto per aiutarlo. Quel ragazzo portava con sé inconsapevolmente feromoni che attiravano molestatori e guai da ogni parte, Kanou sapeva benissimo questo, ed era proprio per quel motivo che era così superprotettivo nei suoi confronti , no che non si fidasse di lui, ma era talmente ingenuo, che si fidava di chiunque e questo dava l’opportunità agli altri di approfittarne.

* * *  
In un giorno come tanti, alle ore 16.30 Homare andò all’università a prendere Ayase, e mentre stavano tornando a casa, Kuba notò dallo specchietto retrovisore, che una Bmw nera di grossa cilindrata li stava seguendo, decise così di accelerare per far perdere le loro tracce, questo repentino cambio di velocità fece preoccupare il ragazzo, che chiese a Kuba cosa stesse succedendo. Lui non sapendo cosa rispondere, gli disse che sarebbe stato meglio mandare un messaggio a Kanou-san ed avvisarlo che erano inseguiti da una grossa macchina nera e che probabilmente sarebbero stati in pericolo. L’inseguimento durò almeno per una decina di chilometri e quelli erano sempre alle calcagna, anche se Kuba andava ad altissima velocità non riusciva a seminarli, Ayase fece in tempo a mandare il messaggio a Kanou, che un furgone si mise di traverso davanti a loro bloccando la strada costringendoli a fermare la loro folle corsa. Appena furono bloccati, dai due veicoli scesero una dozzina di loschi individui che li circondarono.Homare e Ayase si resero subito conto che per loro non c’era via di scampo, Homare era forte, ma da solo contro tutti quegli uomini non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, così decise di sottostare senza reagire. Furono presi, legati e bendati, li spinsero dentro al furgone, gli tolsero i loro cellulari che furono lasciati nella macchina che fu abbandonata lì.  
Viaggiarono per circa una ventina di minuti, e durante il tragitto la mano tremante di Ayase non lasciò mai quella Homare, cercando attraverso quel contatto di farsi coraggio per non avere paura.  
Quando si fermarono, li fecero scendere dal furgone e furono costretti a camminare attraverso una fitta vegetazione per quello che sembravano un paio di chilometri, così bendati non poterono sicuramente capire dove erano stati condotti. Dopo aver camminato a lungo nel fitto bosco, furono fatti entrare in quello che poteva essere un piccolo casolare abbandonato, li fecero sedere a delle sedie dove vennero legati ad esse bloccando anche le gambe in modo che non potevano muoversi. Un uomo si avvicinò ai due e togliendogli le bende dagli occhi si mostrò a loro.Non era molto alto, era magro e vestito elegantemente, Homare non riconobbe quell’uomo come un cliente di Kanou-san, pertanto costui per lui era un perfetto sconosciuto. Così questo prese a parlare :  
“Ayase-kun, mi chiamo Seki-san, tu non mi conosci, ma io sì perché ero presente all’asta in cui sei stato venduto. So che vali molti soldi, perché il tuo padrone Kanou Somuku ha sborsato per te la bellezza di 120.000.000 di Yen, doveva proprio tenerci a te per pagare in contanti una cifra del genere.Vedi ti trovi qui adesso proprio perché voglio vedere se il tuo padrone e disposto a pagare il doppio della cifra che sborsato la prima volta, ovvero 240.000.000 di Yen per riaverti.” Ayase e Kuba si guardarono sbalorditi per quell’affermazione shock che avevano appena udito, poi quello continuò dicendo : “ Farò sapere al tuo padrone che ti abbiamo preso e che sei nostro ostaggio, e che se vuole rivederti ancora vivo deve pagarci quella cifra, ma questo non dovrebbe essere un problema per lui, sembra davvero tenerci a te. Adesso tu e la tua guardia del corpo ve ne starete qui tranquilli fino a quando non verrete prelevati per lo scambio.” e se ne andò sbattendo la porta dietro di sé dicendo a degli uomini di restare di guardia. Ayase guardò con occhi pieni di lacrime Homare dicendogli : “ Kuba-san cosa facciamo adesso! Quella cifra è troppo anche per Kanou-san!” Homare gli rispose :“ Non preoccuparti vedrai che in qualche modo ce la caveremo, sicuramente Kanou-san non permetterà che ci facciano del male, stai tranquillo.” mostrandosi calmo agli occhi di Ayase.

* * *  
Nel frattempo Kanou che era nel suo ufficio, notò che Kuba e Ayase stavano tardando a tornare e già iniziò ad innervosirsi, quando ricevette un messaggio dal suo ragazzo, che gli diceva che una grossa macchina nera li stava inseguendo e che erano in pericolo. Kanou andò su tutte le furie, sbattendo pesantemente i pugni sulla sua scrivania spaventando a morte Misao il gemello di Homare. Fece chiamare immediatamente Gion-san che essendo molto abile con l’alta tecnologia, voleva che lo aiutasse a localizzare da quale parte della città fosse arrivato il messaggio di Ayase. Infatti appena Gion arrivò nell’ufficio di Kanou,si mise a lavoro, e grazie alle sue abilità da hacker, riuscì a localizzare la zona da dove era partito il messaggio, così Kanou accompagnato da Misao ritrovò l’auto che stava usando Homare prima di essere abbandonata,era distante solo una decina di chilometri dall’università frequentata da Ayase e vide che dentro c’erano i cellulari di Ayase e Kuba, capirono che qualcosa di grave era successo . Kanou era furioso e disperato, non sapere cosa fosse accaduto al suo ragazzo lo faceva impazzire. Dopo all’incirca un’ora ricevette una chiamata da parte di Seki-san, la quale gli disse di avere Ayase come prigioniero e che se lo voleva rivedere ancora vivo avrebbe dovuto pagare la somma di 240.000.000 di Yen, e che il posto dove sarebbe avvenuto lo scambio, sarebbe stato un magazzino abbandonato presso la Diga di Obitsu nella prefettura di Chiba alle ore 23 di quella serata. Gion-san purtroppo questa volta non riuscì a localizzare la chiamata di Seki-san, perché quest’ultimo aveva usato un dispositivo che deviava i segnali di comunicazione. Con la rabbia che gli ribolliva nel sangue, Kanou se la prese con se stesso per tutti i pericoli che ogni volta Ayase si ritrovava a causa del suo lavoro o del suo status sociale. Non poté fare altrimenti che andare a casa dei suoi amici Someya-sama e Takanohashi-sama per chiedere informazioni su questo Seki-san, non sapeva chi diavolo fosse,ma avrebbe pagato molto caro questo affronto. Appena arrivato a casa dei suoi amici, i due uomini vedendo Sumuku di mal umore capirono subito che era successo qualcosa ad Ayase. Così Somuku riferì ai suoi amici, che un uomo di nome Seki-san lo aveva contattato quel pomeriggio, dicendogli che aveva fatto rapire Ayase e Kuba e che gli aveva chiesto come riscatto la somma di 240.000.000 di Yen, minacciandolo che li avrebbe uccisi se non avesse pagato. L’avvocato Someya-sama gli rispose che aveva già sentito quel nome, e che doveva essere collegato al mondo della droga e al giro di scommesse illegali di incontri di pugilato e che si era fatto una certa nomea. Somuku fece notare ai due uomini, che quell’uomo purtroppo stava dicendo la verità, in quanto aveva proprio ricevuto un messaggio di avvertimento da parte di Ayase, che gli diceva che erano inseguiti da una macchina e che erano in pericolo. Kanou si chiedeva come faceva questa persona a sapere di lui e Ayase, dato che non era legato in alcun modo al suo lavoro e non sapeva neanche chi fosse. Ma il capo yakuza Takanohashi-sama gli fece notare che la somma richiesta da quell’uomo era esattamente il doppio della cifra che aveva pagato quando aveva “comprato “ Ayase all’asta, e che quindi l’unico modo che potesse conoscere tale cifra era perché era presente anche lui all’asta. Someya-sama e Takanohashi-sama già sapevano di come Somuku aveva preso con sé il ragazzo,e che lo aveva fatto soprattutto per salvarlo da chissà quali luridi uomini d‘affari lo avessero comprato, così lo rassicurarono che lo avrebbero aiutato e fatto tutto il possibile per salvare Ayase e Kuba mettendogli a disposizione i loro uomini. 

* * *  
Erano passate all’incirca un paio d’ore da quando erano stati presi, Homare stava cercando di tranquillizzare Ayase spaventato e preoccupato che Kanou non riuscisse a pagare il riscatto, ma proprio in quel momento, uno degli uomini che era fuori di guardia entrò all’interno del casolare, e con fare minaccioso si avvicinò ad Ayase che iniziò a tremare, e sollevandogli il delicato viso con una mano, lo osservò con uno sguardo feroce, poi con un ghigno stampato in faccia gli disse: “ Hai un faccino davvero niente male ragazzo, lo credo bene che il tuo padrone abbia sborsato per te tutti quei soldi, mi fai venire voglia di fare un bel giochino con te …  
“ Metti giù quelle tue sporche mani da lui figlio di puttana!!” gli urlò con rabbia Homare, “ Con chi credi di parlare pezzo di merda…” gli rispose l’uomo sferrandogli due pugni, uno sul viso e uno dritto nello stomaco facendogli mancare il respiro, mentre dalla bocca gli usciva un piccolo rivolo di sangue. “ Nooo!… Homare-san!!…Ti prego lascialo stare …”  
gridò disperato Ayase con le lacrime che gli venivano giù... Nonostante il dolore che stava provando in quel momento, lo sguardo di Homare si riempì di commozione e tenerezza nel vedere Ayase preoccupato per lui, era la prima volta che lo chiamava con il suo nome di battesimo. “ Cosa diavolo sta succedendo qui dentro?” entrò urlando un altro degli uomini di guardia.“ Tu bastardo cosa cazzo stavi facendo agli ostaggi ? ”  
“ … E dai su volevo solo divertirmi un po’…… mi stavo così annoiando …” “ Lo sai che il capo ha detto di non toccarli, per colpa tua finiremo tutti nei guai …” e così dicendo se lo trascinò all’esterno del casolare. Rimasti di nuovo da soli Ayase chiese a Homare : “ Kuba-san come stai? Ti fa tanto male?” “ No tranquillo sto bene … dal capo ne ho prese di peggio …” gli rispose con un sorriso Homare, poi continuò con tono commosso “ Ayase-chan tu prima hai gridato il mio nome di battesimo … è stato inaspettato ma grazie.” Solo in quel momento Ayase si rese conto che nella disperazione aveva gridato il nome di Kuba e arrossì. Homare notò il rossore improvviso del ragazzo, ma pensò che si trattasse semplicemente la sua solita timidezza. Continuò dicendo: “ Se sono solo quei due tipi là fuori, posso batterli facilmente e potremmo andare via da qui e avvisare Kanou-san che stiamo bene, ma prima devo trovare qualcosa per tagliare le corde.” Mentre passava il tempo Ayase notò che ogni volta che il suo sguardo si incrociava con quello di Kuba, e lui gli sorrideva, il suo cuore prendeva a battere più velocemente, così capì che i suoi sentimenti riguardo a Kuba iniziavano ad andare oltre alla semplice ammirazione che provava per lui. Era passata almeno un’ora, e Homare stava cercando di perlustrare la stanza dove erano rinchiusi con lo sguardo, dato che era un locale molto piccolo e vecchio, notò che dalla parete vicino a dove erano posizionati loro, sbucava un chiodo, così pensò che poteva usare quello per tagliare le corde.  
Certo era piccolo e avrebbe fatto un po’ fatica, ma era pur sempre qualcosa, così cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, si spostò con la sedia in modo da poter arrivare al chiodo e piano piano iniziò a sfregarci su la corda. Ci volle un bel po’ di tempo, forse era passata ancora un’altra ora, ma finalmente riuscì a tagliare le corde che gli legavano la parte superiore del corpo, una volta libero, si slegò le gambe e poi aiutò Ayase a liberarsi. Ma proprio in quel momento, la guardia che prima lo aveva colpito, rientrò all’interno del casolare, perché aveva ricevuto l’ordine di prepararli per portali via per lo scambio, quindi li sorprese proprio mentre si stavano liberando. “ Brutto figlio di puttana cosa cazzo hai fatto!!” urlò a Kuba avventandosi su di lui, ma Homare con riflessi fulminei colpì l’uomo anche lui con un pugno dritto nello stomaco, facendolo piegare su se stesso per il dolore, poi gli afferrò un braccio all’indietro e con una forza brutale glielo spezzò mentre con l’altra mano gli schiacciava la faccia sul pavimento. Entrò anche l’altra guardia che sentendo il suo compare gridare, si precipitò subito contro Kuba con un coltello in mano, ma Homare velocemente con uno scatto felino calciò la mano dell’uomo facendogli cadere il coltello, poi con un balzo riuscì a prenderlo e a ferire la gamba di quello. Ayase assistette alla scena terrorizzato in un angolo della stanza. “ Presto usciamo fuori di qui!” gridò Homare afferrando la mano di Ayase, uscirono dal casolare e iniziarono a correre a perdifiato inoltrandosi nella fitta vegetazione. Furono subito inseguiti da altri uomini che gli sparavano addosso, messi in allarme dalle grida delle due guardie ferite. Correndo all’impazzata sentivano dietro di loro le voci degli inseguitori che li stavano cercando, fino a quando la loro corsa fu bruscamente interrotta da un precipizio che dava sul fiume. “ Dobbiamo saltare” disse Kuba che senza esitare si gettò nel vuoto trascinando Ayase con sé. Il violento impatto con l’acqua gelata fu scioccante, infatti il ragazzo svenne, e mentre Homare lo stringeva forte a sé per non perderlo, cercava di lottare contro la violenza del fiume, che li sollevava spingendoli in avanti come fossero ramoscelli. Poi l’acqua li sommerse del tutto e anche Homare perse i sensi. Gli uomini di Seki-san raggiunsero anche loro il precipizio, e videro che i due si buttavano giù nel vuoto e che furono portati via dalla corrente del fiume, erano riusciti a fuggire ma che probabilmente sarebbero morti annegati.  
Non avendo altra scelta, decisero di chiamare il loro capo per avvisarlo dell’accaduto, certi che avrebbero pagato molto caro la loro negligenza.

* * *

Erano all’incirca le ore 21, e Seki-san era nel suo ufficio, che si trovava a Narita nella prefettura di Chiba, non molto lontano dalla diga di Obitsu, il luogo dove sarebbe avvenuto lo scambio. Infatti si stava preparando per l’incontro con Kanou-san, quando il suo tirapiedi gli telefonò per dirgli che gli ostaggi erano fuggiti, e che si erano gettati da un precipizio che dava su un fiume, dicendogli che la forte corrente li aveva trascinati via e che probabilmente erano morti annegati.Come c’era da aspettarsi Seki-san andò su tutte le furie, quei maledetti incapaci e idioti dei suoi scagnozzi gli avevano fatto perdere la possibilità di guadagnare i 240.000.000 Yen, cosa poteva fare adesso? Cercò di riprendere il controllo di se stesso, doveva pensare a qualcosa in fretta, Kanou Somuku era una persona pericolosa e lui aveva fatto un grave errore nel sottovalutarlo. Cominciò a sentire una crescente pressione e un senso di angoscia iniziò a impadronirsi di lui, era abituato a fare affari con persone senza scrupoli, ma con quel tipo doveva stare molto attento, comunque doveva tentare il tutto per tutto.

* * *  
Alle ore 23 in punto Kanou-san arrivò alla Diga di Obitsu. Quel posto di giorno era un via vai di barche e navi fluviali in quanto era un punto commerciale molto attivo, ma quell’ora della sera tutto era tranquillo e silenzioso. Kanou fu accompagnato dal suo fedele assistente Kuba Misao, da Gion, da Takanohashi-sama e i suoi uomini e Someya-sama. Avevano deciso di seguirlo per aiutarlo in caso in cui le cose si fossero messe male, e giunti all’edificio abbandonato che Seki-san aveva deciso come luogo dello scambio, tutti si misero pronti in posizione di sicurezza.  
“ Benvenuto Kanou Somuku” disse Seki-san facendosi trovare proprio davanti all’edificio accompagnato dai suoi scagnozzi.  
“ Saltiamo i convenevoli e fammi vedere la mia proprietà” rispose Kanou. “ Calmo… eccoli qui… non c’è bisogno di essere così nervosi.” e con un gesto fece segno ai suoi scagnozzi di portare le due persone incappucciate. “ Adesso tocca a te fammi vedere i soldi!” così Kanou fece gesto a Misao di portare il borsone con all’interno i soldi e li fece vedere a Seki-san.  
Ci fu lo scambio, ma appena il ragazzo incappucciato fu tra le braccia di Kanou, lui gli tolse il cappuccio e fu sorpreso di ritrovarsi una persona sconosciuta, quel maledetto bastardo lo aveva ingannato. In quel preciso istante Seki-san mettendo le mani sul borsone gridò ai suoi uomini “Adesso!!” e si scatenò l’inferno. Ci fu un violento scontro a fuoco, iniziarono a correre verso la parte posteriore dell’edificio, si sentivano spari e urla e molti uomini da ambo le parti rimasero feriti o persero la vita. Ma nonostante fossero stati presi di sorpresa, Kanou e i suoi amici, presero il sopravvento sullo scontro mettendo in fuga gli scagnozzi di Seki-san. Anche quest’ultimo vedendo la situazione a suo sfavore scappò via con i soldi in mano, ma fu raggiunto e colpito alla spalla e alla gamba da due proiettili sparati proprio da Kanou , mettendo fine alla sua fuga. Gli si avvicinò con una rabbia e violenza inaudita, lo bloccò mettendogli un piede sopra alla gamba ferita che sanguinava facendolo urlare di dolore. Kanou gli gridò “ Volevi prenderti gioco di me!? Hai fatto un grave errore nel farlo!! Parla maledetto bastardo dove sono Ayase e Kuba?“ AAAH si sono buttati in un fiume per sfuggire ai miei uomini non so altro AAAAH!!!”“ Dimmi dove e quando è successo?” disse continuando a premere brutalmente il piede sulla ferita di Seki-san facendolo sanguinare a fiotti, e lui con un fil di voce gli disse quello che voleva sapere e poi svenne.

* * *

Homare si svegliò sulla riva del fiume tossendo forte e sputando fuori l’acqua che gli era entrata nel corpo, si guardò intorno confuso poi ricordò tutto , la fuga e il salto nel fiume. Vide al suo fianco il corpo di Ayase, si chinò su di lui, e una volta accertato che fosse ancora vivo, gli fece la respirazione artificiale, così anche lui si svegliò tossendo e sputando l’acqua che gli era rimasta in corpo. “ Kuba-san…” disse il ragazzo quasi incredulo di essere ancora vivo, poi iniziò a tremare violentemente.  
Era diventato buio ormai, saranno passate almeno un paio d’ore da quando erano riusciti a fuggire, e chissà per quanti chilometri erano stati trascinati dal fiume, così bagnati e infreddoliti, dovevano trovare presto un riparo per la notte o l’ipotermia li avrebbe uccisi. Iniziarono a camminare stanchi e appesantiti, ma per fortuna,non molto distante dalla riva del fiume trovarono un capanno che poteva appartenere ad un pescatore. Kuba forzò il lucchetto che bloccava la porta con un sasso, e così riuscirono ad entrare all’interno, infatti come si aspettavano c’erano solo canne da pesca e altre attrezzature, poi Kuba trovò in un angolo della stanza un paio di coperte. Ne stese una sul pavimento, poi disse ad Ayase un po’ imbarazzato “ Dobbiamo toglierci i vestiti bagnati e coprirci con l’altra coperta.”  
Ayase tremando fece come gli era stato detto, quindi si spogliò rimanendo nudo, e senza provare vergogna si stese sulla coperta sul pavimento coprendosi con l’altra. Anche Homare fece lo stesso spogliandosi nudo e stendendosi affianco ad Ayase voltandogli le spalle. Sentiva dietro di lui che il ragazzo tremava violentemente dal freddo, ma aveva paura di perdere di nuovo il controllo. Poi Ayase gli disse: “ Kuba-san posso abbracciarti?” quella richiesta detta come un’implorazione, come poteva negargliela? Allora si girò verso di lui e lo accolse tra le sue braccia. Appena Ayase sentì il calore del corpo di Homare, si sciolse in quell’abbraccio, e appoggiando la testa sul suo petto sentì come il suo cuore batteva forte. In un gesto d’istinto, il dolce ragazzo sollevò il viso e baciò delicatamente le labbra di Homare dicendogli: “ Grazie Homare-san” . Lui dapprima rimase confuso da quel gesto, ma poi lo strinse più forte a sé. Rimasero così, a lungo, stretti in quell’abbraccio godendosi semplicemente uno il calore dell’altro.  
Ayase amava Kanou, ma si sentiva anche fortemente attratto da Kuba, e in quel momento, senza pensare a nient’altro, come una calamita, lo guardò negli occhi con uno sguardo intenso e pieno di desiderio, dicendogli: “ Amami Homare-san, amami come solo tu potresti fare, tante volte hai detto che se fossi stato tu, saresti stato più gentile con me, che se fossi stato tu, ti saresti preso più cura di me, amami ti prego… voglio sentirmi amato così… da te… adesso.”  
Gli occhi di Homare si accesero di desiderio, sentire che anche lui lo voleva e lo desiderava lo eccitò incredibilmente, voleva amare Ayase con tutto se stesso, per una volta sola c’erano solo loro due, il resto non contava più, così rispose all’angelo biondo tra sue braccia: “ Sì Yukiya” e si baciarono in preda ad una passione travolgente.  
Tante volte Homare aveva sognato e fantasticato di fare l’amore con Yukiya, e adesso tutto ciò stava realmente accadendo, quasi non riusciva a crederci. Cercò di imprimere ogni sensazione nella sua mente, perché quella sarebbe stata l’unica volta che avrebbe potuto amarlo.  
Accarezzò con delicatezza ogni curva del corpo del dolce ragazzo, baciando e assaporando ogni centimetro di pelle, sentirlo gemere sotto di lui. Entrare in Ayase, lo mandò letteralmente in estasi, brividi di piacere gli pervasero tutto il corpo, non c’era sensazione e felicità più bella di quella che stava provando in quel momento, diventarono una cosa sola muovendosi ritmicamente insieme come se stessero danzando. Anche Ayase era felice, con Homare si sentiva libero di esprimere le sue emozioni e i suoi desideri, abbandonandosi completamente al piacere che l’uomo gli dava. Fecero l’amore fino a quando sfiniti e soddisfatti si addormentarono, entrambi consapevoli che non avrebbero mai dimenticato quelle sensazioni meravigliose che avevano provato insieme.  
Al mattino Homare si svegliò per primo, sentiva il leggero respiro di Yukiya che gli solleticava il petto,e le delicate mani appoggiate al suo corpo, dormiva così beatamente tra le sue braccia, che a guardarlo ebbe un tuffo al cuore, e la tristezza lo pervase in quel momento, avrebbe tanto desiderato svegliarsi così ogni mattina, con Ayase al suo fianco, ma purtroppo tutto questo sarebbe finito presto. Sarebbero dovuti tornare di nuovo alla realtà di tutti i giorni; Ayase apparteneva in tutti i sensi a Kanou-san e lui era solo la sua guardia del corpo, e questo non sarebbe mai cambiato. Diede un tenero bacio alla testa di Yukiya e presto si svegliò anche lui. Mentre si svegliava Ayase fu avvolto da una piacevole sensazione di benessere e calore, e alzando il viso, il suo sguardo si incrociò con quello di Homare, che lo stava guardando con tenerezza, e un po’ imbarazzato gli sorrise dolcemente.  
“ Buongiorno Yukiya” gli disse amorevolmente Homare, “ Buongiorno Homare-san” gli rispose Ayase, mentre il ricordo di ciò che avevano condiviso durante la notte tornava vivido, e con esso la sua solita timidezza. Non si vergognava di quello che avevano fatto, ma la presa di coscienza di ciò lo spaventò un po’, se Kanou-san lo venisse a scoprire , sicuramente ucciderebbe Homare e chissà quale brutta punizione sarebbe toccata anche a lui. Gli venne un groppo alla gola e delle lacrime iniziarono a rigagli il suo bel viso, e non potendo nasconderle, Homare lo vide e si preoccupò per quel improvviso pianto. “ Yukiya perché sei triste?” gli chiese Homare. Così gli confessò i suoi tristi pensieri, lui si sentiva in colpa per avergli chiesto di fare l’amore insieme, non era pentito di quello che avevano fatto, anzi era stato bellissimo, ma era preoccupato delle brutte conseguenze che sarebbero avvenute se ciò venisse scoperto da Kanou-san. Allora Homare baciandolo delicatamente sulla fronte lo rassicurò dicendogli che quello era un segreto che sarebbe rimasto tra loro due e che si fidava di lui.  
Il sole inondava la stanza e Ayase voleva restare ancora un po’ tra le forti braccia di Homare, ma lui gli rispose a malincuore che invece sarebbe stato meglio iniziare a prepararsi e ripartire dato che non sapevano neanche che ora fosse. Così si rivestirono e uscirono dal capanno. Seguirono il sentiero che il pescatore sicuramente usava per andare in quel posto, camminarono a lungo attraverso i boschi fino a quando arrivarono ad una strada, e andarono in quella direzione. Dopo molto tempo trovarono un cartello che gli indicava che erano distanti da Tokyo circa una ventina di chilometri. Purtroppo la strada era ancora lunga, e dato che non era molto trafficata dalle macchine, non poterono chiedere un passaggio a nessuno, erano stanchi, affamati e senza soldi,allora decisero di fermarsi un po’ per riposarsi, quando improvvisamente sentirono il rumore di un elicottero che stava perlustrando quella zona. Homare vedendolo lo riconobbe, era sicuramente di Takanohashi-sama, così capì che Kanou li stava cercando. Non appena l’elicottero si avvicinò di più alla strada dove erano loro, iniziarono ad agitare le braccia, a urlare e a dimenarsi, e l’elicottero andò nella loro direzione. Con il cuore in gola Homare disse ad Ayase: “ Ci hanno visti, adesso andrà tutto bene” dandogli una pacca rassicurante sulla spalla. Mentre l’elicottero stava atterrando, Yukiya guardò Homare e subito un turbinio di emozioni lo pervase, in quel momento provò tristezza e malinconia.  
Pensò ad ogni sorriso, ad ogni sguardo che si erano scambiati, al modo in cui avevano fatto l’amore, e delle lacrime gli vennero giù, tutto quello che avevano passato insieme li aveva sicuramente uniti di più. Allora Homare gli disse “ Non piangere, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco, e adesso va’ da lui…” Yukiya lo abbracciò dicendogli “ Grazie Homare-san”.  
Nel frattempo dal velivolo scese Kanou, Ayase gli corse in incontro con le lacrime agli occhi, era felice di rivederlo perché amava davvero Kanou e si strinse forte a lui. Kanou lo accolse tra sue braccia e lo baciò con passione “ Amore mio ho avuto paura di perderti” disse stringendolo più forte a sé, poi guadò Kuba e con un gesto del capo lo ringraziò. Homare li guardava, ma ormai aveva smesso di provare invidia, gelosia o rabbia nei confronti del suo capo, perché anche se solo per una volta , Ayase lo aveva amato ed era stato solo suo. Così salirono tutti sull’ elicottero che li riportò a casa. Fine.

Note:  
*Ayase pensa erroneamente che Kanou non abbia abbastanza soldi per pagare il riscatto, quando invece nel volume 1 cap. 3 del manga, gioca alla roulette russa contro Hiashida-san per il valore di 320.000.000di Yen.

*La diga di Obitsu e Narita, dove sorge l’omonimo aereoporto, sono situati nella prefettura di Chiba, a sud-ovest della Baia di Tokyo.(Fonte Wikipedia)


End file.
